Packed Lunch
by zkmkjh
Summary: " Aku memasak Bento dan Onigiri untukmu. Ku harap kau mau memakannya. Dan jangan lupa terus berlatih agar kau menang saat pertandingan, dan jaga kesehatan 9 - Galah. " / Sungmin x OC / RnR ?


Packed Lunch © zkmkjh

Oh ! © SNSD

This Fanfiction and OC are mine. All cast in this story belong to

God, their family and theirself.

Happy Reading! and Review please ^^

.

.

" Aku memasak Bento dan Onigiri untukmu. Ku harap kau mau memakannya~

Dan jangan lupa terus berlatih agar kau menang saat pertandingan, dan jaga kesehatan ^^9

Galah. "

.

.

.

Aku hanya bisa melihatnya dari sini. Tidak. Bukan dari bangku penonton.

Tapi, dari pohon dibelakang bangku penonton.

Entah kenapa, aku terlalu malu bila melihatnya dari jarak dekat – yah walaupun bangku penonton termasuk jauh – aku tidak bisa. Aku terlalu minder dengan para penggemarnya yang lain.

Maksudku, apa bisa aku melakukan seperti penggemar fanatik lainnya ? penggemar fanatiknya membuat spanduk sebesar gerbang sekolah bertuliskan ' SUNGMIN CEMUNGUDTH ' , ' SUNGMIN PASTI BISA ' , ' SUNGMIN KAMU GANTENG ' , atau yang paling nyeleneh ' SUNGMIN TWITTER JANGAN BUAT PAJANGAN ' hanya untuk mendukungnya.

Ada juga yang membuat kaos dan bersablonkan fotonya, mulai dari pose imut hingga pose ngupil. Heran ? awalnya aku juga begitu, lalu aku bertanya pada Sunny – ketua pumpkin setia selamanya – dimana mereka mendapatkan semua itu. Ia bilang itu semua koleksi anggota, koleksi teman – teman Sungmin, dan juga koleksi adiknya Sungmin. Khusus dari koleksi diluar anggota, Sunny dkk. Berani membayar hingga 1oo ribu / foto. Benar – benar fanatik.

Sedangkan aku? Boro – boro untuk itu semua. Uang jatah untuk bayar kost ku habiskan untuk membeli buku dan alat tulis tambahan. Tapi, aku mempunyai cara lain, cara yang berbeda dari penggemar yang lain.

Bekal makan siang.

Aku tersenyum geli saat mengingat perjuangan pertama ku meletakkan bekal ini. Buka perjuangan berat seperti perang dunia 2, hanya saja perjuangan melawan dilema.

.

.

.

Pertamanya aku ragu untuk memberikannya ke Sungmin, karena isi bekal makan siang itu hanya onigiri dan bento. Setahuku itu makanan kesukaannya, dan juga aku memberinya jus Labu. Kuputuskan untuk tetap membawanya ke sekolah.

Jam istirahat berbunyi, aku buru – buru menuju lapangan sepak bola tempat Sungmin dan teman – temannya berlatih. Sudah kuputuskan untuk tetap memberikannya dan juga tadi kuselipkan kartu ucapanku untuknya.

" Aku memasak Bento dan Onigiri untukmu. Ku harap kau mau memakannya~

Dan jangan lupa terus berlatih agar kau menang saat pertandingan, dan jaga kesehatan ^^9

Galah. "

Kurang lebih begitulah isinya, aku meggunakan nickname Galah, karena tubuhku tinggi dan juga menurutku nickname seperti –Wolf, -Pinky, -BeautyGirl, itu sangat umum. Benar kan?

Aku menunggu hingga para fangirl itu mulai menyingkir dan menyisakan pemainnya saja. Lalu, aku mulai mengendap – endap dari pohon ke bangku penonton dan menaruhnya dengan cepat di dekat handuk Sungmin, lalu kembali bersembunyi di balik pohon.

Aku melihat Sungmin kebingungan dan menanyakan bekal itu pada temannya, semuanya menggeleng. Lalu Sungmin mulai duduk dan membuka bekal ku, dia juga membaca kartu ucapanku ! Ahh.. tidak, senyumnyaa!

Sungmin mengambil onigiri ku, memakannya pelan – pelan dan kemudian memakannya dengan lahap, begitu pula pula dengan bentonya. Sepertinya dia menyukainya.

Tiba – tiba teman Sungmin berdatangan dan mencoba untuk mengambil bekal nya, tapi Sungmin melarangnya, dan mencoba menyembunyikannya. Dengan mulut yang penuh dengan bento, ia mengusir teman – teman nya, tentu disertai dengan meteor yang jatuh dari mulutnya.

Aku yang melihat itu tentu sangat bangga dan senang. Bangga karena Sungmin mau memakan makanan ku dan senang karena Ia menyukai makananku. Sejak saat ini aku bertekat, untuk terus memberikannya bekal.

.

.

.

Aku sudah tidak ingat, bekal ini bekal keberapa. Apalagi saat aku memberikan bekalku pertama kali saat kelas 10, dan sekarang kelas 11. Sudah satu tahun, dan ia tak pernah bosan dengan bekal itu.

Dan selama satu tahun juga, ia tidak tahu aku, ia hanya tahu Galah bukan Sungri. Biarlah.

Sekarang, aku sedang menunggu Sungmin menghabiskan bekalnya, baru setelah ini, aku pulang. Aku tidak mengerti, apakah Sungmin tidak penasaran siapa itu Galah? Dan mencoba mencari tahunya. Tapi, ia malah cuek, seolah – olah – Biarlah aku tidak tahu siapa Galah, yang penting ada makanan, aku lapar – jahat memang.

Tidak ada orang, aku dengan cekatan melompat dan langsung memberaskan wadah bekal dan wadah bekas minuman, memasukkannya ke tas dan langsung pergi pulang.

Aku terbangun dengan kepala ku memberat dan merasakan panas di sekujur tubuhku. Aku berusaha untuk bangun, baru beberapa langkah saja, aku sudah jatuh. Ditambah lagi mataku berkunang – kunang. Aku sakit.

.

.

.

Setelah menghubungi pihak sekolah, kalau aku sakit. Sekarang aku tidak melakukan kegiatan apa – apa selain melihat telenovela dan tidur – tiduran.

Sekarang jam 14.30

Waktunya Sungmin selesai latihan. Mungkin bila aku tidak sakit, sekarang aku sudah ada dan duduk mengamati bagaimana lahapnya ia makan bento dan onigiri ku.

Aku menghela nafas berat, dan menyentuh keningku. Obat yang diberikan Jongup – tetangga depan rumah – manjur juga. Mungkin besok aku sudah bisa masuk ke sekolah. Terima kasih Jongup, chili crab untukmu besok.

TOK TOK

TOK TOK

Ini lagi, siapa yang datang ke rumahku. Mengganggu saja, tidak tahukah ia kalau aku sedang sakit?!

Aku pun ( terpaksa ) bangun dan memegang kepalaku, langkahku sedikit terhuyung, segera saja aku bersangga pada tembok, dan berjalan pelan – pelan .

TOK TOK

" Sebentar " Ucapku parau. Kenapa ia sangat tidak sabaran sih.

Aku pun siap membuka pintu, dan langsung memaki orang tidak sabaran ini.

CKREKK~

" Lain kali kalau bertamu, Sab- "

Nafasku tercekat, ketika aku tahu siapa yang datang. YA TUHAN INI GILA.

" Maaf, tapi aku khawatir padamu, aku takut kau sakit parah. " Ujar Sungmin sambil memperlihatkan tatapan cemasnya padaku.

Aku hanya diam dan mengangguk seperti orang bodoh. Aku masih tidak ' ngeh '

" Oh iya, ini ku bawakan bekal untukmu. Onigiri dan bento, sebenarnya aku ingin memberikannya tadi siang, sekalian bertukar bekal. Kan tidak enak, selama ini kau yang selalu memberiku bekal, sedangkan aku tidak pernah. Hehe maaf ya "

Jadi selama ini. Ya Tuhan.

Jadi. Selama. Ini. Dia. Tahu. Aku. ?

Aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum – meringis lebih tepat nya – aku masih tidak percaya. Dalam hati, aku berdoa semoga aku diberi sakit lagi.

" Terima kasih, Sungmin "

BRUK

" YAA SUNGRI, KENAPA PINGSAN? "

.

.

" Oh oh oh Oppa aku mencintaimu.

Ah ah ah ah sangat mencintaimu.

Mohon jangan tertawa karena aku malu.

Jangan anggap perkataanku main – main, karena ini kesungguhan hatiku. "

( SNSD – Oh! )

.

End


End file.
